The New Crew
by Mae Silver
Summary: Four oneshots involving Stein, Sid, Nygus, and Spirit, as they come to play an important role in Death City. Takes place before the main storyline, with occasional appearances by Maka and Co.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Chapter One

**Nygus's POV**

* * *

><p>Nygus stared at the blinking cursor on her ancient computer. Her fingers were laid on the keyboard, frozen in uncertainty. Her 5,000 word report was due in only three days, and she had three words written-her name, the title, and a question mark. That did not even count as a word! She did not want to fail the assignment for her class, but found it hard to write so much on a topic she knew so little about. Her index finger absentmindedly rubbed over the smooth keys.<p>

She had a blank looking face on; due to the long hours she had spent staring at the computer. Her face was reflected on the screen of the computer-large sad eyes wrapped in bandages.

How on earth was she supposed to write that much about madness? Madness hardly existed in Death City, thanks to the vigilant efforts of the meisters and weapons of the Academy. There were hardly any Kishins for the students to study, let alone destroy. She would ask for a new assignment, but Dr. Medusa had said once she picked a midterm assignment, she had to stick with it. An incomplete assignment would mean a letter grade drop. She would never become a doctor if she didn't finish her internship.

"Uggh." She groaned loudly, and allowed her head fall on the keyboard. The computer beeped angrily until she lifted her head up.

"I can't do this." She muttered. "Too much stress right now."

What if she changed her career?

_I can always be Sid's partner. He did offer. _She thought. It would be pointless to get her hopes up though. She was only a combat knife, and not a very big one either. Meisters were only interested in dangerous weapons like scythes and double broadswords. It took an awful lot of skill to wield a scythe though. It could feel so unbalanced.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL NOW BEAT YOU IN BASKETBALL! MWAHA-." In speaking of students. She left her stiff chair, and peeked outside of her apartment window. Looking down at the basketball courts below her, she saw that seven students were playing a pickup game of basketball. They looked to be new freshmen.

The loud noise seemed to have come from the blue haired kid standing over a blonde girl with pigtails. She was sprawled out on the concrete, face down. The girl slowly stood up, and stared at Black Star, who laughed loudly. Her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"MAKA CHOP!" From out of nowhere, she pulled out a thick encyclopedia, and slammed it into Black Star's head. He crumpled to the ground, butt sticking straight up. Nygus winced at the impact. The pigtailed girl brushed herself off, and stowed the book inside an unseen pocket. A few minutes later, Black Star regained consciousness, and the game resumed.

Nygus closed the curtains, putting herself in the dark again. Her computer emitted a haunting blue light on her large wooden desk. Papers were strewn around like a tornado had just blown through her room. She gazed at the computer with hatred.

_No work is getting done today. I'll go take a walk._

Nygus opened up her small closet, pulled out a roll of bandages and a pair of comfortable camoflauge pants. She changed in the bathroom, tightened her bandages, and tied up her small braids. Half up and half down. As a new student, she didn't have a lot of money for clothes. Bandages worked for her better than real clothing, and were much more comfortable as well. She slipped on black sandals and grabbed her keys off the table. There was no need to put sunscreen on, because her dark skin never burned. Dr. Medusa said that sunburns are a big issue for students with sensitive skin.

_Click. _The door behind her locked.

She quietly walked across the pale blue, metal staircase, and came to the top of the railing.

_Fresh air will help me think. I've been in that room for way too long._

The bottled up frustration she had been holding dropped away with each new step. She even smiled a little.

_Only a few more flights of stairs._

Now with a slightly cleared head, Nygus began thinking once again.

The assignment was to write a medical document on madness, identifying when it first came into the world, how it spread, where it came from, and how it could be stopped. All very tough questions that Nygus did not know the answer to.

Suddenly the strap of her leather sandal caught on a raised piece of metal. Her eyes widened as the strap snags, and gravity threatened to pull her down. She wind-milled her arms wildly, trying to gain some sort of balance. The stairs loomed below her, sharp and dangerous looking.

_No! No! _She began leaning forward. Nygus recoiled as the sharp stairs suddenly seem so much closer.

_This is going to__ hurt! _

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist. A foot lightly pressed down on her heel. She continued to lean forward, until another hand quickly snaked around her waist, and pulled her back to safety. Her heart hammered in her chest like a bass drum from the sudden rush of adrenaline. She looked at the person who saved her from the dangerous fall.

A tall, muscular man with silver-white hair and a lab coat was holding her. Underneath his coat was a stitched, gray and brown turtle neck. Nygus wasn't aware that there was a lab in her apartment building. He must've been leaving for his job. She stared at him for a second, waiting for him to let her go.

"Do you realize that there are a flight of stairs below you." He didn't say it like a question, but in a flat, emotionless monotone. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Just a little stumble." She said, reaching backwards to get a footing. She stood up, and felt the height difference even more now that she was a stair below him. Her face warmed up a little. He watched her with observant green eyes, just above well shaped cheekbones. His clear, just barely there glasses rest low on his nose. He seems fascinated by her appearance. She didn't know if she should be offended or flattered.

When Nygus appeared steady, his hand dropped from her waist and he released her arm.

_This is awkward. I should just turn around and leave._

"It seems as if I have failed to introduce myself, my name is Stein." He said, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a cigarette, stuck it inside his mouth, but didn't light it.

"Nygus." She said curtly. She usually introduced herself with her last name, not her first. To avoid any more awkward conversation, she cleared her throat, and looked down the stairs. "Well I must be going now, thank you for, that." With that being said, she trotted down the steps, careful not to snag her foot on anything else.

_Stein must be new, I've never seen him around here before. _

Suddenly her swift flight down the steps came to a stop. Right in front of the door was a lumbering Kishin, nine feet tall, with long arms that stroked the ground. It's thin, weedy appearance was terrifying. But what was more terrifying was its target-students.

"_No." _Nygus whispered. If the students were new, there was no way that they could fend off a Kishin; especially one strong enough to come out in broad daylight. The thing hunched over, and hissed. It seemed to be staring at the pigtailed girl in particular. Nygus watched, frozen in horror, as the girl locked eyes with the beast.

Her green eyes widened in the same muted horror as Nygus, and she backed up a few feet. Her friends noticed her hesitation, and turned to see what she was looking at. They shouted in surprise, and huddled closer together.

_What do I do? _She frantically thought. _I am no meister, and my weapon form isn't strong enough to kill a Kishin_. But, those students had no chance against one this strong. They were all frozen in fear, waiting for their certain death. When the Kishin hunched its bony legs to pounce, Nygus stepped in.

"_Hey! Stop!" _she shouted, waving her arms to get its attention. The Kishin turned, and hissed at her. She tried not to flinch at the white skeleton face of the monster. Despite her fear, she knew that she had to divert it away from the kids.

"_That's right, you!" _she shouted bravely, pointing a finger at the abomination. It snarled something unintelligible , and lunged for her. Nygus gave a shout of surprise at its speed, and bolted up the stairs. Her feet moved in a blur, and all she could do was pray that she didn't trip. The Kishin came closer and closer as she slowed in exhaustion. On the next flight of stairs, she grabbed the railing, and swung around, using her momentum to kick the Kishin in the face.

_Crack. _Nygus's well aimed kick landed a blow right in the center of its nose, breaking it. It retreated, howling in pain. Then it roared in renewed anger and charged.

_I'm so dead. _She thought, quickly backing up the stairs. Only one more level until the roof, and she didn't want to be jump from there.

But the Kishin gave her no choice, and ran towards her. Nygus yelled when the claw of the bony Kishin ripped her left leg, sending even more pain to her already burning legs.

"HELP!" she bellowed, still running up the stairs. She burst through the roof and ran to the center. She spun around to face the horrifying Kishin.

Nygus would have to fight.

**Hee hee. Cliffhanger. The next chapter takes place in Stein's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2: Caprice

**Author's Note: Hello readers! You're probably a bit surprised to see my FINALLY updating, but I couldn't dare publish a book without taking care of my first fans. Lots of love guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Caprice

* * *

><p>Nature was a strange, strange place, even in the confinements of Death City. It was a nice, but rather hot day outside. Kids played basketball in the courts, couples strolled around the forest, and windows were open to let in fresh air. A cool breeze occasionally wandered through the streets, carrying bits of information to Franken Stein.<p>

He frowned at a slight disturbance.

The souls of Death City were quite innocent and good. There were only a select few souls larger than his, including Lord Death's enormous soul. However, he had picked up on one quite more... malevolent than the usual soul. He frowned and tried to pick up on the trail, but it was too far away to sense. It was unlikely that a weak kishin could sneak into Death City without being noticed in broad daylight. He relaxed and rubbed his tired eyelids with his fingers.

"Stein, I'm concerned about your behavior."

Stein looked down at his paper and waited for Professor Freeman to finish his lecture. Brave professors had confronted Stein about his strange, reclusive behavior before, but never directly like Professor Freeman.

As the last footsteps filed out the classroom, Stein finally looked up from the floor, and into Professor Freeman's kind brown eyes.

"I'm giving you a second assignment." he said slowly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you will complete your homework outside, in the sun, and around people." On instinct, Stein reached up to touch the screw on the side of his head. He needed a few more turns- a hand stopped him.

"Stein. Outside. It's simple stuff."

Stein nodded, though his emotions had wavered. No one had ever willingly spoken to him like that other than Spirit.

Stein was an unusual character, even taking his profession into account, his behavior was worrisome. Countless stitches across his face already generated concern, but the giant screw going through his head was downright disturbing.

Click. After a few clockwise turns, his thoughts returned back to his paper. Writing outside was actually a nice change from the crowded apartment building he usually resided in.

Plop. The pen crushed into bits and pieces in Stein's death grip. It gushed ink like black blood, and flowed into malicious rivers and streams over the marked white pages.

"Heh..." He grinned sadistically at the ruined paper. Spilled ink writhed into darker shapes that seemed to motion at him.

"Heh..heh..."

Madness unfolded in the professor slowly and deliberately-it did so with more intensity as the days had passed. The kishin's soul suddenly seemed closer, and the shapes started to bubble and rise off the paper. He ground his teeth, trying not to smile like a madman. Something innocent brushed his consciousness, and he snapped out of his daze. It was small but commanding. He looked for the owner of the sobering soul, and located a curious looking young girl of about twelve. Her companion seemed to be of the same age and height, but his soul was much crankier and stubborn.

"Excuse me sir?"

Stein glanced at the girl talking. "Yes what do you need." he asked curtly. The shadows on his paper returned to streaks of black. The young student (what he assumed from her uniform) looked at him a moment longer, then stuck out a gloved hand.

"My name is Maka Albarn. Soul Eater is my weapon." Soul Eater grunted in agreement. "I heard that you were our new teacher."

"Yes I am." It was not an invitation to talk, but she took it as one. Maka smiled genuinely then clasped her hands behind her back. "Are you a meister or a weapon Mr. Stein?"

"Meister." he answered. Black blood retreated into the corners of his mind like an angry animal as Maka spoke.

"And your partner?"

This girl asked too many questions, yet they did not bother him. This had to be some kind of test Lord Death set up for him.

"Spirit Albarn."

Maka's ponytails went rigid, and her shoulders straightened. He looked at her questioningly, puffing out smoke in the shape of skulls.

Ahh, yes, Spirit did mention a daughter... It seemed hard to believe the man had a daughter. Stein recalled the situation he had been in just a few moments ago-Spirit had consumed one too many drinks, and only Lord Death knew who he could be sobbing to now.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you sensei-Stein." Maka finished, straightening her collar. She turned on the heel of her metal boots, and strode away. He twirled the screw in his head for a few more seconds, formulating an idea in his head.

Click.

"Wait." he called out.

Soul looked annoyed, but slowed his steps down. Maka stopped, and looked over her shoulder with wide green eyes.

"Yes sensei?"

He loped over to them slowly, and his shadow hovered over them. Their tiny souls did not waver, despite their fear of him. Stein reached into what seemed to be an endless coat pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Where might I find this apartment building?"

Their shoulders relaxed comically.

* * *

><p>Stein arrived at his apartment building around late noon, and was grateful to find the apartment heavily air-conditioned. His collar made his neck itchy, and he tugged at it to let in air. From what he could tell, there were only a few people in the apartment building. Only one on the second floor. He had never seen a soul with bandages wrapped across its ethereal surface, but then again, most souls did not have stitches on them either. As he noticed the soul, it hummed happily and came closer. Stein passed a young woman covered in bandages, who seemed too absorbed in her own world to even notice him.<p>

He looked at her a moment longer than he should have, and was glad he did. Her foot caught on the blue metal of the staircase, and she wind-milled her arms frantically.

Stein did not even realized he had moved until her warm body was in his hands, and his cigarette was on the floor. Up close he could smell the spices of her perfume, and the feminine scent of woman. Though Stein was an unemotional man, he could not deny the physical attraction he felt to certain people. He took in a deep breath, and tried to control his instincts, even as he looked into her eyes.

Stein being the man he was, monotonously pointed out "You do know there are a flight of stairs below you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, just a little stumble." she replied with a bit of sass in her voice. The bandaged woman regained her footing, and raised her chin to her full height-unimpressive next to him. She was absolutely fascinating, and he was sure he could find a way to dissect her.

"It seems as if I have failed to introduce myself, my name is Stein." He suddenly felt empty without his cigarette, and retrieved another out of his lab coat.

"Nygus." she introduced herself in a clipped tone. He realized how uncomfortable she was, and before he could say anything, she excused herself and made an exit. He did not know how to react to that interaction-she had not even noticed the screw through his head.

When Stein came to his room, he felt the presence of a Kishin hit him with full force. He groaned and doubled over to the ground, barring both arms over his gut. It was not the force of the Kishin, but the sheer madness of it. He gasped for air, for sanity, but could not stop the onslaught of murderous and evil thoughts.

A sick grin spread across his face. He could faintly hear the sounds of struggle, and felt two souls violently conflict.

"Heh... heh."

* * *

><p><strong>I should really stop with these cliffhangers! Next chapter is in Sid's point of view.<strong>


End file.
